Welcome Back, Lucas
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: A year after Lucas had left the Smash Mansion possibly forever, Meta Knight was still heartbroken about his departure. During a battle, however, a familiar figure saved him… Meta Knight x Lucas, sequel to Goodbye Lucas.


**Title: Welcome Back, Lucas**

**Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: A year after Lucas had left the Smash Mansion possibly forever, Meta Knight was still heartbroken about his departure. During a battle, however, a familiar figure saved him… Meta Knight x Lucas, sequel to Goodbye Lucas.**

**Pairings: Lucas x Meta Knight**

**A/N: WELCOME BACK LUCAS! Yeah, I know it's two/three weeks late, but I am STOKED that he's coming back. Now we need Roy and I'm all set. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Welcome Back, Lucas**

It had been a year… a year of pain in his heart. Ever since Lucas had left the Smash Mansion, possibly forever, Meta Knight grew withdrawn and depressed. He stayed in his room, staring at the wall, thinking of his love that he will never see again. He nearly starved to death since the first day Lucas left. He refused to be in tournaments nor matches. His friends were concerned for him, especially Marth and Ike, his two close friends. They tried to pry him out of his room, but it was no use. For the first few days, they tried to convince him to eat and drink, but of course, he refused. They literally had to hold him down to make him eat and drink something.

Months after Lucas had left, he heard the news of an old fighter coming back, to his anger. Mewtwo, a legendary Pokemon from God knows where, returned to the fray. Most people, especially Lucario and Greninja, were joyous that he had returned.

Marth was a bit upset about this. He explained that if Mewtwo and even Dr. Mario had come back, what about Roy, his best friend?

Meta Knight was irked as well. Why Mewtwo? Why even bother bringing back old fighters instead of Lucas?

One day, Master Hand had enough of Meta Knight being continuously absent from the fray, so he confronted him about it. After a heated discussion, Meta Knight reluctantly returned to battle.

He had been losing matches left and right since. Whenever he was on the battlefield, he kept imagining Lucas beside him to help fight alongside him, or he was in the background, cheering for him.

Every time, every DAMN time, he lost matches because of this. It wasn't Lucas' fault; Meta Knight took the blame for fighting so poorly.

One day, Meta Knight was called on to fight King Dedede. Sighing, he got up from his bed, holding the Franklin Badge in his hand, and he walked to the Stage Selection screen.

There, Master Hand and King Dedede were waiting for him.

"Ah, Meta Knight." Master Hand spoke.

"I am here to challenge the King." Meta Knight said, sighing. His heart was still broken...

"Before you do, though, I would like to talk to you." Master Hand said.

Whatever he wanted, Meta Knight knew it wasn't good. When he followed the large hand outside the Stage Selection screen, Master Hand scolded, "You NEED to win this, Meta Knight."

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Fans were disappointed in you. We had lost money over your constant losing."

Meta Knight stared. "What?"

"Meta Knight, I apologize for this, but…" Master Hand sighed, "If you lose this… you're fired."

Meta Knight's eyes were wide. Fired? "But…"

"Meta Knight, I know what is going one with you," Master Hand sighed, "you miss Lucas dearly, and I understand that, but would he want you to get fired or even lose all of these matches?"

Meta Knight was silent. He looked down at the Franklin Badge that Lucas had given him before he left, and those words were heard in his head:

_"Go, win this tournament for me… Meta Knight."_

He nodded with determination. "All right. I will win. For him."

Master Hand smiled… at least, that's what Meta Knight was thinking. "Good. Good luck in the match."

Meta Knight returned to the Stage Selection screen, where the King was waiting.

"Well, ready for me to destroy you?" He smirked.

"Shut it, Dedede," he growled, "I WILL win this… for Lucas."

Dedede laughed. "You and that boy… you really think he loves you?"

"SHUT UP!" He growled. "Now, we FIGHT."

The two were teleported to the Battlefield, and the countdown began.

"3…"

Meta Knight unwrapped himself from his cape, pulling out his sword.

"2…"

King Dedede jumped down from a platform that was carried by the Waddle Dees, and he held his hammer.

"1…"

The countdown felt like forever… but Meta Knight glared at Dedede, watching him intently.

"GO!"

The fight began. Meta Knight rushed towards him, ready to strike him down…

Only for Dedede to grab him and slam him down with his hammer. Meta Knight flew in the air, crying out in pain.

Dedede jumped after him, and like a tennis ball, he swung his hammer at him, and Meta Knight was sent flying.

Meta Knight slowly got up, shaking.

"Had enough already? The match just started!" Dedede taunted.

"Sh-shut up…" Meta Knight coughed, and he rushed towards him to stab him, but Dedede sidestepped, and Meta Knight nearly fell off the edge.

Deded grabbed him, and he threw him underneath him and sat on him. Meta Knight corkscrewed in the air and he landed on one of the floating platforms.

Dedede then lunged towards him, and he belly flopped on him. Meta Knight was once again sent flying.

The knight fell to the ground, severely injured.

Dedede smirked. "Now… say goodbye to your precious job, Meta Knight!" He laughed, and he lunged towards him.

Meta Knight looked up, unable to fight back.

_Lucas… I'm sorry I failed you…_

"PK FIRE!"

Meta Knight heard a young, male voice from somewhere, and he looked up to see King Dedede being roasted by an ember. The king screamed in pain, and once the fire subsided, he fell to the ground, unmoving and with burns all over his body.

_That voice… it sounds familiar… could it be…?_

The knight looked up to see a blond boy, no older than thirteen, standing atop a platform, his arms outstretched from using the attack.

Lucas. His student. The blond boy jumped down from where he stood, and he landed in front of Meta Knight, his arms stretched straight by his sides, as if he was protecting him.

"Lucas?!" Meta Knight gasped in shock. What was he doing here?

Lucas turned and smiled at his mentor. "Long time no see, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight began to stammer. It had been a year since Lucas supposedly left the Smash Mansion. "Wh-what are you…? I thought you were-"

Lucas didn't pay any attention as he turned to see King Dedede standing up, his teeth gritting in anger. "You'll pay for that, squirt!" He shouted, rushing towards him.

"Stand back, Meta Knight." Lucas spoke in a calm manner.

He placed his hands above his head, and he chanted, "PK FREEZE!"

The attack hit the king, and he was frozen solid. He flew in the air from the impact, and he flew offscreen. His screams were heard as there was an explosion from the side where he flew.

Meta Knight sighed through his mask with relief as he slowly got up, albeit with difficulty due to the injuries he sustained. He felt a shadow enveloped him, and he looked up to see Lucas, his hand extended for him to grab, a smile on his face.

"Lucas…" Meta Knight whispered, and he grabbed his hand. Lucas helped him up from the ground.

Before Lucas could ask him if he was all right, however, he was tackled into a hug by the knight.

"Welcome back, Lucas…" He smiled behind his mask, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Also, to note, this will be the last fanfic where Lucas and Meta Knight are a couple. That's because of the fear that I'll be considered a supporter of pedophiles. Sorry guys D:**


End file.
